


Constellations

by cakesnake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is a great dad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, No angst here, Theo is an astronomy nerd, Theyre such dorks, pure fluff, what a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakesnake/pseuds/cakesnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has so many freckles, it's hard not to play dot to dot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

It started innocently. They were lying on the couch, cuddled up watching 'Princess and the Frog' which they had stopped paying attention to about twenty minutes after they had put it on. Theo had turned in his arms to look up at him, simply look at him, his smile so beautiful, blinding her, showing her what she Already knew, that he was literal sunshine in human form. 

And then there were those freckles, dozens of them, presumably everywhere, and she thought it was beautiful. It was like he was a Jackson Pollock painting, his skin the canvas, his freckles the paint. And if you looked closely... She laughed out loud. 

"What?" He exclaimed. "Is there something in my teeth?" 

"No, no, you're fine, sweetheart. Your freckles. You have constellations on your skin." She told him, tracing out the Big Dipper on his cheek, and then Libra on his forehead. 

Her dad had often taken her stargazing when she was young, especially after he mum had died. She had spent countless hours lying on her back in a nearby field with her father, laughing and pointing, and just talking to her dad. She knew now that he was making an effort to bond with her properly, but the end result was their great parent child relationship and her extensive knowledge of constellations. Constellations she could now see on Philip's skin. She smiled and kissed a place just over from his left eyebrow, were she could see what seemed to be Columba, the dove constellation.

His lips quirked into a strange half smile, and he kissed her softly. 

She broke away. "No, no, no, don't distract me, I gotta go get a sharpie, I'm marking these out, this is remarkable!" 

He hugged her to him tighter. "You're not going anywhere, come here." 

She giggled as their lips met, and her fingers traced over his face as their mouths met over and over, movie completely forgotten now.

**Author's Note:**

> What cuties. This is a fic to make up for the angsty mess I made last time I wrote for this pairing. Thanks to the pancake (Isummondemonsinyourcloset), for the prompt for this one.


End file.
